Rugrats: Old Babies
Old Babies is a Rugrats movie and also the rebirth of the Rugrats. Plot When the Rugrats kids discover time travel, they go to the future and meet an old man named Gaepora the 100th at a Rebecca Black comeback concert. Gaepora the 100th follows the Rugrats back to their time in order to relive his life as a child. He starts wearing diapers and watches Reptar all over again. And people even clean him during bath time so he doesn't have too! After weeks of fun and excitement, a time paradox begins to form. The sun dissapears from the sky and the weather starts to get crazy. Based on this, the adults and parents of the universe start to worry. While living life sheltered up, Gaepora starts to believe he may be the cause of the odd happenings, but remains quiet. After days of staying hidden away, Stu heads up stairs to find food and beverages as well as other resources. Stu looks out the window and sees a huge purple opening across the sky. He rushes to turn on the TV and flips on the news channel. Reports indicate that it's been getting closer and more powerful, and won't stop until the whole universe is destroyed. Stu tells the family about this, and they all have their final moments. Gaepora, starts to develop a dilema, but once he talks to the babies about what to do, he realizes a baby gots to do, what a baby gots to do. So he and all the babies break outside and confront the paradox, seeing it on the tip of a distant mountain. They head there while the parents slowly begin to realize their abcence. Upon arrival of the mountain's summit, the babies and Gaepora have their good byes, and a crying Gaepora slowly lifts up into the Paradox to sacrifice himself to restore time. The next day comes, and all memories of the movies' events are lost. However, Gaepora is able to remember it, and looks through photos of the events while the credits play. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Tommy *Coppercab as Chuckie *Lil as Phil *Phil as Lil *Michael Jackson as Dil *Alternate Phineas as Stu *Robin Williams as Gaepora *Rebecca Black as Rebecca Black Death Scenes *Kimi *Almost everyone due to the Paradox caused by Gaepora. Rating The movie was originally rated G due to being based off the children series Rugrats, but was quickly changed once the actualy film was viewed by officials. After remaking certain scenes, to fix this, the rating went from PG-13 to R. Reception The movie is hated. By fans, but oh do critics love it! Soundtrack Controversy Parents thought that Gaepora being with the babies and doing out of age actions was a subliminal message towards pedophiles, seeing how close Gaepora was with Tommy and the gang. However, Nickelodeon confirmed the movie was made for this exact reason and the movie was banned from most places afterwards. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Gaepora Category:Rugrats Category:Movies